Vienna Waits
by AlmostMrsW
Summary: AU in which Wendy Darling is twenty-two years old and living in Storybrooke. Her past in Neverland hardened her, and she's not the same adventure-seeker she'd once been. One night, a familiar old friend steps out of the shadows and comes to find a grown, mysterious Wendy Darling.
1. Chapter 1

"You look lost," came a husky voice from behind her. She knew exactly whom it belonged to, but she knew that if she turned to face him, she may never look away. Her best bet was to stick to the plan, to keep walking.

"Why the hurry, lost girl?"

"You know I'm not lost," she replied sternly, shoving her gloved hands into the pockets of her large black coat. The peacoat had belonged to her father, and while her mother had raised her to act and dress like a lady, she had always had a strange attachment to the coat. Hook loved how the rugged menswear counteracted her pretty pale blue dress; she looked almost like a child playing dress up in her father's clothes.

He scoffed and muttered, "Not lost anymore, at least."

The sound of her flats pressing into the fresh fallen snow barely covered the loud, irritating thumping of her pulse in her ears. She had come to this world to escape the memories of her past; the last thing she needed was for him to rehash them. Of course, he never knew when to quit his torturous games…

"The last time I saw you this fired up, you were harping over that flying little cretin and his idiotic clique of mindless minions."

His comment had its desired effect, as she whipped around to face him, blue eyes ablaze. Hook was pleasantly surprised to see a very grown, very lovely Wendy Darling staring daggers at him. If he looked hard enough past the long black eyelashes, perky breasts, and bodacious hips, he could almost recognize the defiant little girl from his escapades in Neverland. He grinned at her like a Cheshire cat.

"My, my, little Darling. You've grown into a fine young lady, haven't you?"

Wendy sneered at the pirate, much like her younger self would have, and said, "Spare me the snide comments, Hook. I'm not one of your starstruck mermaids or your barmaid whores."

Somehow, Hook had managed to close much of the distance between them, leaving not but a foot of space from his chest to hers. He cocked an eyebrow at her statement.

"Funny, love. I seem to remember a starstruck little lass who said she'd do damn near anything to be in my company."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "I'm not the naïve child I once was. I know the truth behind your flowery words and tales of grandeur. He told me about you, about who you really are!"

"And just what did he tell you about me?"

She curled her lip as her eyes scanned him head to toe, judgingly. "You're no scoundrel. You're a fraud. You were just a vengeful naval officer with a grudge."

Hook's smug demeanor weakened a bit, and Wendy felt surprisingly sorry. All of those years locked in Pan's cage in the jungle really had hardened her once-compassionate heart. Hook wasn't necessarily someone she wanted to be nice to, but he certainly didn't deserve the hateful words Pan had fed her.

"I'm sorry. Bad form," she murmured, noticing the slight upward curve of his mouth at her use of his own phrase. "I'm just not myself anymore, it seems."

"None of us are, love," said Hook, finally meeting her eyes with his own. "I believe that's called growing up." The drifting winter wind carried her delicious scent to him; she smelled of fresh linen and pipe tobacco. How could he forget the little-known habit she'd picked up on the Jolly Roger all those years ago? How young she'd been then.

Wendy looked forlornly past the pirate, her glassy blue eyes mirroring the falling crystals from the sky. "All I ever wanted as a child was to be an adult. Even then, I thought that's what I was. Mature. Precocious. Grown up. And now look at me…all those youthful years wasted. I grew up much too fast, Killian."

Painful memories of his brother Liam flooded his mind. "Be grateful. Some of us don't ever get the fortune of growing old."

Hook slowly began to drift out of his reverie as he noticed the rose-colored flush painted by the icy wind on Wendy's cheeks and lips. The contrast was divine against her milky, soft skin. He wanted desperately to wrap her in his arms, just to warm her sumptuous figure against his chest and feel her sigh in his arms. To his surprise, she seemed barely affected by the dropping temperature. Her eyes were locked on him, and a coy smiled played on those pink lips.

"Do you remember the night you taught me how to steer the ship?" She asked.

Killian smiled. "Aye, I do. You were a natural."

"You told me where to place my hands on the wheel, then your hands…er," she paused, looking to his hook.

"I get it, love."

She smirked. "Right, then. Yours were on top of mine, guiding my steering. In that moment, I felt so alive. Like I was meant for more than being a wife and mother someday." Wendy stepped closer to Hook, who stayed firm in his stance despite her proximity.

"I knew that you would be more than the fate your society deemed fit for you. You were a unique little girl. You wanted to be called 'Red-Handed Jill', the swarthiest lass of the Seven Seas!"

Wendy's smiled softened. "You don't remember what I did next, do you?" Hook furrowed his brow, shaking his head. Suddenly, he felt Wendy grasp his hand and she brought it up to her mouth, gently touching the back of his hand to her chilled lips. Hook's eyelids fluttered at the contact.

"When you weren't paying attention, I leaned over and kissed your hand," purred Wendy, still holding onto the very same hand she spoke of. Her eyes gleamed brighter than the second star to the right. "I was infatuated with the idea of being a pirate, of exploring the furthest corners of the world and having no rules, no one to answer to! But mostly…I think I was infatuated with you."

Hook let out the long, hard breath he'd been holding onto longer than he'd thought. It wasn't her story that titillated him; it was her brazenness with him now that was keeping him intrigued. In the time that he'd spent with Wendy as a young girl, he'd recognized the secret mischief hidden within in her. But he'd also known that she was, at heart, truly good and virtuous, and that had truth had been acknowledged the minute she left his ship. Grown up Wendy had obviously tapped into that mischief from years ago.

He took a slight step back, pulling his hand from her grip, and muttered, "A childhood crush, nothing more. Perhaps you were looking for, in me, the father figure you'd dreamt of."

"Then, perhaps. Now I'm not looking for a father, Killian." Wendy reached out and snaked a hand around Hook's neck, pulling him back to her.

He breathed in that tempting perfume of hers. "What _are_ you looking for, Miss Darling?"

Wendy leaned in to whisper in Hook's ear, "A new adventure."


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy was startled by Hook's cold, amused chuckle. She pulled away from him to look into his mocking eyes.

"Your womanly figure betrays your infantile behavior," he said harshly, causing her to furrow her delicate brow in offense. "I thought you'd said you'd grown up."

"I have!" Wendy cried, her fists balled in fury at her sides.

Hook shook his head. "If only you could see yourself now, biting back like a frustrated little brat. It's not very becoming, dear."

Realizing his valid point, Wendy loosened her tension and straightened her stance, attempting to regain her composure. "I don't understand. All those cheap women you brought back to your quarters, batting their eyelashes, caressing you-,"

"That's the thing, love; even the old never stop growing up. I'm not that kind of man anymore." A certain blond-haired sheriff invaded his thoughts. "People change."

Wendy laughed harshly. "Some pirate, you are."

"Ah, but I'm no scoundrel, remember? Just a vengeful naval officer with a grudge, yeah?" Hook teased as the snow whipped around them. The bitter cold had finally set in. That combined with the growing feelings of embarrassment and frustration made Wendy overwhelmed. Her only move was to keep moving forward with her previous plan—going to her apartment and sharing the couch with a bottle of red wine till morning.

Turning on her heel, she began to make her way down the snowy street.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," called Hook, causing Wendy to slow her pace. She turned around to face him again, noting the sincerity in his expression. In her opinion, he was far more handsome now—honest and considerate—than he was when she was a child. The only thing that hadn't changed was her intrigue in him. What could have happened to him that had made him so tame?

Wendy shrugged and replied, "I understand. You're looking for something different now. Planning on settling down, I suppose." She wrinkled her nose. "Strange. It seems I've wound up back where I started. Wishing I was more grown-up."

"Surely not because of me?" Hook asked her, walking up to meet her.

"I'm not looking to be your wife, Killian. I'm not looking for any sort of relationship with you. All I want is for you to see that I'm old enough to make this decision tonight." Wendy scanned over Hook's leather-clad frame with a growing desire in her eyes. "I know you only see me as a little girl, but there is nothing more I want to do than to show you that I can be so much more."

Hook sighed. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't find Wendy attractive. She was, like most of the women in Storybrooke, painfully gorgeous. Her curly golden-brown hair fell in ringlets on her shoulders, contrasting strikingly with her crystalline blue eyes and peachy skin. Her wanton words slipped from her full lips like the snowflakes from the sky. Though it was hard to see too much under her thick, heavy coat, Hook knew that her frame was lithe and womanly.

Wendy leaned in and kissed Hook's neck, gently at first before taking the thin flesh between her teeth and nipping at him naughtily. The act ignited a flame within Hook that he'd not felt in years; his involuntary celibacy since Milah had made him forget the roughness, the rawness of rigorous sex.

"You've got to admit," added Wendy, lacing her fingers with his. "It's quite a sexy concept. Sort of a student-teacher fantasy, right?"

"Or good meets bad."

Wendy ran a bony finger down the open v of Hook's chest, gently tangling the tip in the dark hair there, and hummed, "Trust me, Captain…I'm no good."

_That's exactly what I meant_, thought the pirate as he let himself be dragged to Wendy's apartment by the irrevocably lost girl herself. _Might as well keep doing what I know best. I'm no good, either. _


End file.
